


Hidden

by Louissa



Series: Superpower AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The batfam has superpowers, Tim's hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim’s powers allow him to hide in the shadows as if he isn’t there, it’s perfect for when he’s out on patrol but not when he takes a nap and no one can find him. Except Jason of course.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is sweeetsummerchiild, on the original post there are links to the original asks behind this fic.

Jason had just returned to the cave after a somewhat quiet patrol, nothing major just a few gangs that he had to put down. Nothing that he couldn’t handle alone, however, if Red Robin was out on patrol with him it would’ve been a lot more fun. Not to mention less quiet, these days gangs never had any witty comebacks to his taunts, Tim on the other hand would always manage to make light out of the situations they found himself it.   
  
Just thinking of his boyfriend made Jason smile, he unlatched his helmet and returned it to it’s space in his locker before removing his armour and hitting the showers. Normally by now Tim would’ve greeted him, he’d probably whine about how Bruce had benched him after he found out that Tim hadn’t slept in a week. Jason couldn’t blame Tim, the amount of stress that his babybird put on himself was too much and sleep didn’t come easy to him. Not that it came easy to anyone in the family anyway.   
  
Turning the shower off Jason wrapped himself in a towel and looked for a pair of sweats to change into, he half expected his hoodie to be missing like it usually was. His little boyfriend had a habit of stealing them while he was out patrolling, Tim’s excuse always being that he wanted to keep it warm for when Jason came home. Tonight his hoodie was still wear he left it, thinking nothing of it Jason continued to dry himself off. Jason didn’t really mind it whenever Tim stole his hoodies, the way that his hoodies hung on Tim always drove him up the wall. His babybird is way too cute for his own good.   
  
Fully dressed Jason moved away from the lockers and over to the batcomputer where Bruce sat deep in thought, instead of the usual monitors of Gotham up there were images of the manor on the screen. Had something happened while he was gone? Maybe Selina broke in and stole something, Bruce would’ve told him if that was the case so instead of heading up to bed Jason opened his mouth to speak.   
  
“Is everything okay, old man?”   
  
“Tim’s missing, has been since you left for patrol.”   
  
Jason chuckled, of course while he was out on patrol Bruce lost Tim. In a way it wasn’t Bruce’s fault at all, Tim’s ability to manipulate darkness always made it harder for them to find him. Especially if he didn’t want to be found. Although there were times when Tim would slink into the shadows for a nap, somewhere he wouldn’t be disturbed, luckily Jason knew all of his boyfriends little hiding spots.  
  
“Have you checked my room?”  
  
“First place I looked, then his room and then Dicks.”   
  
“Did you check the cave?”   
  
“Of course I have, Alfred’s been searching everywhere in the manor.”   
  
Bruce heaved a sigh and Jason put a hand on his fathers shoulder, it was always amusing to see Bruce so stressed out about where Tim had disappeared off too. He knew that Tim wouldn’t disobey orders when benched unless absolutely necessary, and if he did he’d always let someone else know about it if not Jason himself.   
  
“Your fault for letting the little shadow out of your sight.”   
  
“Next time I’m putting a bell on him.”   
  
“Want me to go find him? He’s probably fallen asleep somewhere.”   
  
“Let me know when you’ve found him.”   
  
He nodded and left the cave making his way up the stairs and into the manor making sure to close the old grandfather clock behind him, Jason could hear Damian and Dick bickering in the lounge room and decided to make his first stop there. He entered the large room and almost laughed seeing Dick flying just out of Damian’s reach while holding Alfred the Cat to his chest.   
  
“Put him down this instant, Grayson!”   
  
“But what if I don’t want to?”   
  
Jason chuckled making his presence known to his two brothers, he wasn’t surprised when Dick flew over to him and gave him a one armed hug. Jason took the opportunity to take Alfred from his older brothers arms and return the poor cat to the floor.   
  
“Todd. You saved Alfred, thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome, anyone happened to of seen Tim?”   
  
He watched as Dick flew lazy circles around the two of them, while Damian huffed out a sigh and folded his arms returning to the couch where he’d once been sitting until Dick disturbed him.   
  
“Nope. B said he went missing a while ago.”   
  
“Drake was in the kitchen last time I saw him, mumbled something about oreos.”   
  
Smiling Jason ruffled Damian’s hair and slapped Dick’s leg as he passed them both heading towards the kitchen, as soon as he was gone the two brothers had started to bicker again and Jason couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
-   
  
It had taken him a while but Jason eventually made his way down to the old servants quarters, no one lived there now and it was almost always dark. At times he knew that Tim would hide down there for some peace and quiet, that or somewhere to hide his coffee and energy drinks that Alfred always disposed of the moment he could.   
  
“Timmy? You down here?”   
  
Jason turned on the flash light to his phone and directed the bright light into the darkest corner of the room, that’s when he caught a glimpse of red followed by a mop of black hair. He was surprised that Alfred hadn’t checked down here yet, Tim almost always hid here whenever he could. Turning off the light Jason approached slowly, now that he knew where his boyfriend was hiding he could take him up to bed.   
  
In the darkness a pair of baby blue eyes stared at him, it was one thing that Jason always loved about Tim. His eyes always illuminated the darkness, sure the first time he walked into the bedroom and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him he screamed but after a while he got used to it. Just like Tim had gotten used to Jason accidentally making the flowers in their garden grow too tall.   
  
“Jay? When did you get home?”   
  
Tim’s voice was slightly husky after having woken from his little nap, Jason almost felt bad for waking him up. However, it was Tim’s choice to hide down here instead of in Jason’s room which had plenty of dark spots for him to sleep, including a king sized bed. He felt around in the darkness and found Tim’s knee, Jason slipped his arm under his legs while his other arm wrapped around Tim’s back and hoisted him into the air.   
  
“About 30 minutes ago, B was worried about you.”   
  
“Hmm I didn’t mean to sleep, just wanted to nap where no one could bother me.”   
  
“It’s okay, at least I know where to find you.”   
  
-   
  
Jason still hadn’t told Bruce of Tim’s whereabouts, he was too distracted by his sleepy boyfriend who had fallen asleep in his arms before even making it to the bedroom. With great care Jason placed Tim under the covers and tucked him into bed before pulling his shirt off and crawling in next to him. He couldn’t help but smile when Tim rolled closer to Jason until there was no empty space between them, Tim was always clingy in his sleep.   
  
“Sleep tight babybird.”   
  
He pressed a quick kiss to Tim’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
